cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
OverClocked Alliance
Charter Preamble This charter is henceforth created to protect the rights and freedoms of the sovereign nations of the OverClocked Alliance (hereafter OCA). We establish herein the rights of member nations and the internal organization of the OCA. We do this in order to ensure the prosperity of all members and the general welfare of the alliance as a whole. Membership To gain admission into the alliance, nations must apply in the Cyber Nations thread at www.ocremix.org. Applications must include nation name, ruler name, resources, and team color. Membership shall be granted to applicants by a Directorate officer in short order. Member nations are encouraged, but not required, to join the Orange Team, the official team of the alliance. Membership in the OCA normally precludes membership in all other alliances. Member nations, by virtue of their membership, are bound by the precepts set forth in this charter. Any member found in violation may be subject to disciplinary action. Members may be expelled, at the recommendation of the Premier, by a Parliamentary Directive. Members wishing to secede from the OCA must submit a letter of intent to the Premier. Structure The internal structure of the OCA shall consist of a Directorate and a Parliament. The Directorate shall be the executive wing of the alliance and the Parliament shall be the legislative wing. The Directorate shall consist of a Premier, a Foreign Relations Director, an Internal Affairs Director, and a Defense Director, all elected offices. The Premier shall act as chief executive for the alliance. The Premier’s responsibilities shall include determining and delegating alliance priorities and foreign policy, representing the alliance in international affairs, deciding on disciplinary procedures, and coordinating Directorate operation. The Director of Foreign Relations shall be responsible for acting as an ambassador or deploying one or more ambassadors to other alliances, coordinating relations with all foreign nations, negotiating treaties, and assessing potential threats. The Director of Defense shall be responsible for the security of member nations, supervision of OCA wars, advising the Premier on the acquisition and use of nuclear weaponry, and coordinating military assistance between members. The Director of Internal Affairs shall be responsible for recruiting, background checking, and guiding prospective members of the OCA, assisting the Premier in disciplinary procedures, promoting the mutual support and friendship of member nations, coordinating reconstructive aid efforts, and oversight of all elections. The Parliament shall consist of one representative from each member nation in good standing. A parliament member may at any time move to introduce new legislation or amend/remove existing legislation, and invite other members to second that motion. A seconded motion shall be brought to plenary vote, and shall become a Parliamentary Directive, binding upon all member nations, upon receiving a simple majority of Parliament votes. A motion to amend this charter seconded by two Directorate officers shall be brought to plenary vote and shall be implemented upon receiving a two-thirds (2/3) majority of Parliament votes. Elections General Directorate elections shall take place on every even month, according to a schedule, to be determined by the incumbent Directorate, consisting of five (5) days for nominations, two (2) days for campaigning, and two (2) days for voting. The incumbent Director of Internal Affairs shall oversee the election process. During the nomination period, member nations may nominate themselves for up to two (2) offices. All member nations may cast one (1) vote for each office. The candidate with a plurality of votes is the winner and immediately takes office. Should a candidate win the vote for two offices, the candidate must retract its candidacy to the office of its choice, such that the first runner-up to that office becomes the winner to that office. In the event of a tie, a run-off election must be held between the tied candidates. Directorate officers may be elected to a single office for no more than three (3) consecutive terms, where a term is a period of two (2) months in length. There is otherwise no limit on the number of times a Directorate officer may be elected to a single office. A motion of no confidence in any Directorate officer may be made in Parliament at any time. The affected officer must immediately step down if the consequent vote of no confidence passes with a simple majority. In the event of an emergency vacancy in the Directorate, the remaining Directorate officers as a whole shall assume the responsibilities of the vacant office or appoint a provisional replacement until such time as an emergency election is deemed necessary. War Peace is encouraged between members of the OCA and all nations of the world. Any unsanctioned and unprovoked attack by a member nation against any nation friendly to the OCA or any member of a friendly alliance is prohibited, where a friendly nation or alliance is one with a genuinely peaceful disposition or with which the OCA has a Mutual Defense Pact (MDP) or Non-Aggression Pact (NAP). However, should a member nation be the victim of attack, all OCA members pledge to rally their full military and economic strength in defense of the attacked nation and to aid in reconstruction and war efforts to the extent of their capability and as directed by the appropriate Directorate officers. Should the security of the OCA as a whole ever be in jeopardy, an alliance-wide war may be declared by a Parliamentary Directive. Membership *AirwalkerY2K - New Banana Republic *BlackPriest - BlackAdvent *Relative - Republic of Denken (Membership list in Progress.) Category:Alliances